Problem: Brandon ate 1 slice of pizza. Michael ate 2 slices. If Brandon ate $\dfrac{1}{6}$ of the pizza, what fraction of the pizza is remaining?
Explanation: If 1 slice represents $\dfrac{1}{6}$ of the pizza, there must have been a total of 6 slices. $\text{fraction of pizza remaining} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices remaining}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ Together they ate 3 slices, which leaves 3 out of 6 slices remaining. There is $\dfrac{3}{6}$ of the pizza remaining.